


Moment

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Existential Crisis, F/M, Hiking, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Hi! Can i have a fanfic in which Till and the reader go hiking and they talk about the sense of live so Till gets depressed and the reader ended kissing his hair to make him feel better? (Please





	Moment

“Do you not feel small?”

You look across at Till, and his face is completely neutral as he looks out across the woodlands below you. Trees form swirling patterns far below around the rivers that you can only see as flashes of silver in the sunset, and you take a moment to adjust your backpack.

“I do.” You see a kite fly overhead, and he smiles.

“Do you not wish we could do this forever?”

“Of course,” you reply, still watching the bird. “I mean, I’d like some of our life to not be spent up a mountain, but more of this would be okay.” You smile at him, and his face is still – unreadable; you watch him for a moment, and he nods.

“One day, all we will have is memories.” His voice is solemn, and you look at him – clearly, being out in the woods has unlocked Philosophical Till™, and you look out again. “Isn’t that a strange thought?”

“It is. So let’s make them happy.” You shrug your pack off, and reach for his hand. “Look at it. Nobody else is seeing this. Only you and me are sharing this view, right now, in the whole world.”

“I know. But we’ll never see it again. It is… not tangible.” He sounds sad – but Till often does, when this kind of mood takes him. “This moment is not tangible. Does this not scare you?”

“A little,” you admit, and he sighs.

“Perhaps I am loathe to admit, but I have used a lot more of my moments than you have,  _Liebchen_.”

“But,  _Bärchen_ ,” you say, gently, “none of my moments matter without you.” He looks at you, and you are astonished to see tears in those pale green eyes, spattered gold with the sunset. You reach out and take his hand, and he steps closer to you – you wonder somehow how someone so  _big_  can be so small sometimes and kiss his hair gently as he tucks himself under your chin awkwardly.

“I do not deserve you.” You kiss his head again, and smile.

“No,” you say, teasingly, and he kisses your neck, before straightening up and wrapping you in his arms. “Aww, I was enjoying being the big spoon for a moment. Whilst not spooning. And standing up.”

“I will treasure this memory forever,” he says, quietly, and your stomach flips. “I promise.”


End file.
